Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing and communication technologies, In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for improving performance of storage devices.
Storage devices for enterprise systems require massive storage capacity. Additionally, storage solutions for enterprise systems require sophisticated storage techniques for reliability, robustness, fault tolerance, maximizing storage capacity, minimizing power consumption, and reducing latency. Various storage industry players have specialized in aspects of these storage techniques in a segmented manner providing piecemeal solutions. Combining of these various segmented solutions results into a clunky storage solution results in a solution that is less than the sum of its parts and significantly underperforms across the board. The segmentation and underperformance of the available solutions today results in a significant deterrent in adaptation of newer storage technologies, such as solid state devices.